epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JakeTheManiac/The Three Stooges vs Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy. Mega Rap Battles of History 3
The third installment of Mega Rap Battles of History. It features the originators of slapstick comedy, The Three Stooges against the animated slapstick troublemakers, Ed, Edd, and Eddy. Give me constructed criticism, please. And, as always, enjoy! The Beat: http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ReF6iQ7M5_A The Cast Alex Farnham as Moe Howard Nice Peter as Larry Fine EpicLLOYD as Curly Howard Nice Peter as Ed and Edd (voice) EpicLLOYD as Eddy (voice) ---- MEGA RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!! CURLY! LARRY! AND MOE! VS! ED!!! EDD!!! AND EDDY!!! BEGIN!! (The Three Stooges start at :24. Continue the battle from there.) The Three Stooges Moe: Welcome to the end, the name is Moe Howard Stapstick gods vs a block head, sock head, and a greedy coward The best you're known for is that you guys are prankers We'll scare you, make you run for the hills, call us the Kankers You're always shaking, guys, were your animators on crack? If that's true, then your rhyming will also be pretty whack We'll stuff you in a cul-de-sack and beat you with a Plank Your skills are just like Ed's room, they really stank! Larry: With the flow from Moe, things can start to get scary When you step to the mic against the fine Larry Show respect, move that hat in the presence of lords We're legendary and well known, you just got one Emmy Award I'm a boxer, I lyrically and literally knock you geeks out When you're around your friends, everyone freaks out I'll crunch you up like Chunky Puffs and leave you all crabby Your whole show is as believable as the stories of Bobby Blabby Curly: Yo, I can get mean and I can get surly You unleashed an rap monster inside Curly Ed, take a bath, you stink to high heaven Your scams don't fool us, who do you think we are, Kevin? My lyrics are amazing and they make a big racket They're as sick as the rotten candy in Ed's jacket I answered all questions now but most importantly, Will the Stooges win this rap battle? Soitetly! Moe and Larry: Laurel & Hardy? The Marx Brothers? We're better than all of 'em! Larry and Curly: We're getting movie deals from Columbia and MGM The Three Stooges: Dorks, morons, and geeks, you're known as all We'll be like you, break your jaws and the fourth wall! The Eds Ed: It's big Ed starting now, you just made a mistake You can't spit disses, we'll defeat you, give or take The only chickens I hate are you three, don't mean to boast To think you'll win, your brains must be buttered toast You replaced Curly more times than Rolf names his sheep You're boring me, Stooges, I'm falling asleep The Eds will win, that is the deal, see? Pack up your stuff and head back to Ted Healy Edd: The way you fools rhymed really dismayed me You disgust me worse than Ed's obsession with gravy We're the Ed-ification of com-Ed-y and tomfoolery Burn you worse than Larry's arm when he made jewelry Organization is key when we kick your butts We'll stomp you and scald you with Soup to your Nuts Have a stroke of bad luck worse than Kook's Tour Your raps sucked, compared to us, they're inferior Eddy: You think we give a Shemp about you or your style? When it comes to hilarity, we go the extra mile The class act con-man will make you cry to your mother You keep saying you'll beat us, you sound like my brother You fell for our rap trap, I see your money, so gimme! You've dressed up like women, that's fruitier than Jimmy! If we can't beat you, we'll show off, which ever one works You just lost to three kids, now who are the dorks? The Eds: You never had ladies, we got kissed by Nazz Curly, you need some medicine, don't be such a spazz The battle's almost over, so you better get ready To be the laughingstock who fell to Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy! Moe: Your flow was absolutely horrible, I mean it was errant Larry: You had as many good lines equal to the screen time of your parents Curly: So, Lummox, Double Dummy, and Loudmouth, this fight's concluded The Three Stooges: With another victory on the side of the Stooges! Ed: You ended your verses and proved you were haters Edd: We've dropped you more times than we name drop our creator Eddy: We destroyed these "legends" and we showed no mercy The Eds: So go buy us some jawbreakers when you get back to Jersey! WHO WON?!?! WHO'S NEXT?!?! YOU DECIDE!!! MEG! A! RAP! BATT! LES OF HISTORY!!!! Who won? The Three Stooges Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Category:Blog posts